kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Gamers
/ |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Engineered History! |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer |numberofepisodes = 1 (Ex-Aid) 2 (Snipe: Episode ZERO) 1 (Another Ending) |image2 = }} are Genm-like Rider troops from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. History Birth of Level X Cackling madly after revealing his evil plans, Kuroto Dan transforms into Genm Level X, attacking and overpowering Mighty Brothers; he triggers Critical Dead, summoning a horde of Genm Level X's instead of shadow zombies, duplication a standard zombie power, the attack corrupting Emu Hojo's Gamer Driver and rendering it unusable. As Brave keeps fighting the other Genm, Level 50 takes its toll and knocks him out of his transformation. The real Kuroto arrives and the other Genm absorbs into him. Zombie Chronicle As revealed by God Kuroto Dan, navigator of Zombie Chronicle, Zombie Gamers are NPCs who will infect every person they contact in this evil game. Horde of Zombies were unleashed, several of them fought Doctor Riders and Saiko Yaotome in different circumstances. Their defeat results into the revival of a random individual killed by the Bugster virus. Taiga Hanaya faced against Genm Zombie Gamer and managed to destroy him with Bang Bang Tank Rider Gashat. Its defeat resulted into the revival of Taiga's friend, Jiro. Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0cm *'Weight': 115.5kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 66.6 t. *'Kicking power': 73 t. *'Maximum jump height': 63.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. This form is reinforced with: * : Genm's goggles that emit a special light to make an enemy's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations. * : A special device installed on Genm's helmet's white hair-like part. It stops the protection function incorporated in the enemy's Gamer Driver, which would automatically cancel a transformation to protect the damaged Rider. Genm can also control if the Deadly Jammer remains active or not if he wants to keep his enemies alive. * : It doesn't only regulate Genm's internal heat, but can also inject a high temperature steam to overheat his enemies. * : A white protector installed on Genm's right chest, which maintains the state when Genm's Rider Gauge's at 0. * : Genm's Rider Gauge is shown cracked and always at 0, which never changes even when taking battle damage. * : Circular control devices attached to Genm's right shoulder and joint parts. It helps control Genm's output and can strengthen his physical ability beyond its limit. * : Genm's shoulder armor. It has spikes for protection, and can be used offensively to pierce the enemy's vital point with a charged spike and put them in a paralyzed state. Broken Goggles Illusion.png|An illusion casted by the Broken Goggles GenmZombie RG.png|The cracked, emptied Rider Gauge. Arsenal *Bugster Buckle - additional buckle device when attached to the Gashacon Bugvisor to become the Buggle Driver. **Buggle Driver - transformation device combined from the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle. Notes Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 22: Engineered History! **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny ***Episode 4: Immortal Reload **''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' See Also *Ride-Player, players of Kamen Rider Chronicle References Category:Rider Troops Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Henchmen Category:Villains